Part of Us
by JulietHouse
Summary: See what happens when the Victorious band goes around the world on tour. Who'll they meet? Where will they go? How will their manager deal with 8 wild teenagers? Will they get tired of seeing each other everyday? This was my attempt to write a good summary. It did not work.


**Hey! On this story, it'll be like victorious was a band and this is their tour around the world. This is the first Victorious fanfic wich I thought it was good enough to publish, so I hope you think the same :s It might be a little confusing or not, but I think everything will be explained within time. Oh, just FYI I added 2 OCs.**

**This is rated M merely for being real to their ages**

**Hope it doesn't suck! :)**

**xoxo **

**Juliet House.**

* * *

"Hello people who are watching us!" A latino girl with brunette long hair and a earring with a feather says with her face dangerously close to the camera "You probably have no idea who I am. Well, I'm Tori Vega and I'm part of a band called Victorious." Someone begins to giggle from somewhere near her "What?"

"I just realized that how your name is in the band name. Tori, VicTORIous…" She giggles still out of the camera view.

"Anyway, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi people from the world! I'm Catherina Valentiiiiine, but you can call me Cat" A short young girl with bright red hair appears in the video- her face also dangerously close to the camera- and sings her name "And I am also in a band called Victorious!"

"You may not recognize us because we mostly stay in the back and all but, I am the back-up singer numba 1!" She points to herself with one finger.

"And I'm back-up singer numba 2!" She points to herself with 2 fingers "We decided that it would be awesome to record all of our tour in little videos and one day we may put them together and make a movie!"

"Or just keep it to ourselves to remember to old times." Tori says forcing a sad face "This is our biggest tour ever! We'll go all around the globe performing for almost 365 days!"

"That's almost as much as a whole year!" Cat informs and Tori gives her a glare

"Come with us, we'll show you the rest of the band." They start walking and the camera shakes Cat walks with her back to the camera and Tori holding it. They walk all the way to a corridor doors all around. "Right now we're in the hotel in Las Vegas and tonight is our opening night. We have the whole top floor to ourselves and the crew. Now we're heading to the place where we hang out and stuff. It's just the floor lounge but it's cool." They walk bit more and Tori speaks again "I just hope the guys are already up."

A guy comes out of one of the door, he's like thirty something is bald with very pink skin and is wearing a set of headphones. He looks at them and then widens his bright blue eyes at the camera.

"Hi, girls. Hi, tinny machine of making videos." He says with a strong british accent

"Hi, Jeff. Guys Jeff is our stage director." Cat says

"He's bossy sometimes but he's a lot of fun."

"I have to be bossy girl, I'm your boss!" He says "Now tied up those shoes!" she turns the camera to a pair of perfectly tied vans

"My shoes are not untied." She turns the camera back up

"Bazinga!" He yells to the camera and walks away

"Cat! I fixed your costume and put it in your bedroom." Cat and Tori turn around and show a small woman with curly black hair.

"Thanks Caroline!"

"You're welcome sweetie. Tori yours still need some fixing to do I'll give you them later."

"Okay thanks." They walk a couple more doors and reach their destination.

"This is it." Cat says pointing to the sign on the door that said ' Only people under 24 are allowed' and written with some black pen there was a ' sorry James but you're 25 now.' She opens the door and they hear a loud guitar playing from inside but it stops the minute the guys notice them entering the room.

"Hey guys! Say 'hi' to the camera!" Cat says jumping on the cough beside them, they straighten up and Andre says

"Hi, camera. I'm Andre Harris and I play keyboard on a band called Victorious. I also do some of the writing."

"I'm Robbie Shapiro and I play the main guitar on the same band and help with some of the melodies." He puts the acoustic guitar that was on his lap aside.

" So you're sticking with filming the whole tour." Andre says and Tori nods "What about Jade? You don't think she'll be fine with it, do you?"

"I don't think she's gonna like it but it won't affect her in any way."

"Really Tori?" Cat asks " you think she's gonna let you stick a camera on her face the whole day? Even I'm not that dumb."

"Well then she'll just have to live with that pain." Tori sits and points the camera to the rest of them. "Speaking of her, where are them?"

"They're still sleeping." Robbie says sipping his soda.

"Hand me the camera so you can be on the video." Andre says getting the camera from her hands

"All of you certainly know who they are. Beck Oliver is the super hot solo guitarist and male singer of the band. Jade West is the girl in the front, the lid singer and the 'band-lider'" She makes air quotes

"Beck and Jade have been dating for two years but I'm pretty sure they make that clear on stage, so you probably already know that." Cat says

"And if you think they're hardcore on stage, that's because you don't live with them off-stage." Andre turns the camera to his face.

"And by a happy choice of our manager, who thought it would be fun to get conjoined rooms, we sleep right next door to them." Robbie pulls the camera to his face.

"Yeah, it's not that fun…" Andre says putting his head with Robbie's

"What are you guys talking about?" They all turn to Cat

"You're kidding me, right Cat? Or are you gonna say you can't hear them?"

"Hear what?"

"The yells, the laughing, the moaning…"

"Oh! That! Of Course I hear that! Who doesn't?"

"That's actually a good question."

"I asked Jadey about it. She said that they like to do impressions, so they do it almost every night. And I asked too why they yell their real names if it's impressions and she told me that they needed it to get out of character. And then I asked if she doesn't get bored of playing the same game every night and she told me to fuck off." She explains innocently.

"Oh, Cat."Robbie shakes his head.

"Whaty?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but-"

"Oh good, you're all here!" Frankie opens the door and sits on the cough between Tori and Robbie. Frankie was blond and very muscular. " Girls! I need your advice on something really, really important!" He shuffles with the bag he has in hands "Now, look-" he stops himself and looks at the camera "Oh you have a camera! Wait, what are doing with the camera?"

"Remember what Tori said about shooting the whole tour?" Cat remember him

"You do know that Jade's gonna make you swallow that camera, right?"

"I'm aware." Tori nods "But while that doesn't happen, introduce yourself to the fans."

"Hello everyone!" He waves at the camera " I'm Frankie Junior, and no that's 'cause it's my father's name, it's my last name. I play the drums in the band. And before you start questioning yourselves, yes, I am gay. I am as gay as the daffodil!"

"It really isn't that hard to tell." Tori adds

"Hey didn't Freddie Mercury say something like that?" Robbie asks

"Oh yeah, right!" Cat says

"But seriously, I need your help girls. Which hat do you like better for tonight? Caroline let me choose." He gets two hats out of the bag and poses for them to decide

"Andre, have you seen Frank? Caroline's -"Jack walks in, he's pretty handsome, he has black hair and green eyes tall built and wears a leather jacket "Hello girls!" He distracts himself from his earlier question, walks to them and gives kisses on their cheeks

"I gotta go, otherwise Caroline is gonna kill me!" Frankie exits

"We have the camera! C'mon introduce yourself." Tori says

"Hey what's up guys, I'm Jack Stolls, I play the bass on this awesome band and, ladies, I'm single." He winks

"Anyway, shall we go wake up the souls of this party?" Andre asks

"Duuuude that can't end well." Jack says taking a large gulp of his beer.

"Yeah, I'm not going, Jade can get really cranky." Cat says

"I don't want her to come all stage-Jade at me." Tori adds

"Imma stay here with them." Robbie says

"Wimp." Jack mutters

"Okay, I'm taking the camera." Andre gets up and walks to the door "And-uhm- good luck having 'The Talk' with Cat." Andre shuts the door and turns off the camera. "How are we gonna wake them up?"

"I don't know, let's just make a big fuss and leave them confused."

"I'll get the radio and we can play one of the many songs Jade hates."

"Let's play them One Direction!" Jack exclaims "'What makes you Beautiful.' She hates it more than anything this week." They go into Andre's room to grab the stuff.

"Hey guys, ready to wake Beck and Jade up?"Andre whispers close to the camera. "We have everything we need, we have the music," Jack lifts an IPod base "we have horns, we have water guns, we have confetti and also have these things that when you press this button they explode glitter everywhere and it's really hard to get it out," He lifts a couple of them "we got the keys from the cleaning lady and we have the camera. Now, let's go!"

"This is their room."Jack whispers. He points to the 'Do not disturb' sign and says "Oops."

"I just hope they clothes on."

"What? All the fun is in making them embarrassed!"

"Okay" Andre chuckles "Ready?"

"Let's go on three." Jack reaches for the doorknob and counts. "Three!" He opens the door. Beck and Jade are spread across the bed tangled with the bed sheets and their own legs, Beck is lying with his stomach up and only covering his lower part, Jade is facing down with her face in the pillows and her back uncovered. As soon as they get in Andre squeezes one of the horns making a loud noise, Beck and Jade open their eyes at the same time startled trying to get what's happening. Jack walks to the curtains and opens them and yells "WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU HORNY BASTARDS!"They flinch and try to cover their eyes. Andre starts the music on the max volume and Jack starts aiming at them with the water gun while yelling and making weird noises. The couple looks indignant and tries unsuccessfully to get the water to stop getting to them. Jack starts singing/yelling "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed the way you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't-"_Jade throws a pillow at them and hides under the covers, Beck just buries his head on the pillow. The guys splash even more water at the couple and Andre hands Jack the bag with confetti.

"C'mom guys! IT'S OPENING NIGHT!" Jack yells at them squeezing the horn a couple more times and throwing confetti at them and at the bed and basically the whole room. Beck get his head out of the pillows and get a puff of color at his face. He swipes it off and looks angrily at his friends.

"You're an asshole!" He points at Jack and he acts like he's offended by the bad word.

"Now, you don't want to set off a bad example in front of the camera, do you?" Andre asks

"IN FRONT OF A WHAT?!" Jade shouts turning around at the same time as Jack explodes the glitter thing leaving all the room with pink glitter. After the initial shock Jade's the most covered, you can barely see her face her hair is all pink and sparkly.

"**YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH, MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!"**You can see all the rage in her eyes as she gets up from their bed consequently getting out from under the covers and on the way flashing them her breasts. "**YOU JUST BOUGHT YOURSELF A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL! AND I AM PERSONALLY GONNA MAKE SURE THAT YOU GET THERE BY THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!**" Beck quickly notices his naked girlfriend in front of a camera, as she attempts to get to Jack, he grabs the bed sheets and covers her up also holding her back from killing the guy.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" Beck asks/shouts covering his lower half behind Jade.

"We came here to wake you up." Andre explains as-a-matter-of-fact

"Well, we're awake. Now, out!" Back points to the door

"And stop that dreadful noise!" Jade shouts at them a little calmer by being on Beck's embrace and they turn around singing _'Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but youuuuu! BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELS-'_ they reach the door just in time for Jade to throw a glass at them and smash it to the ground.

"I just want to remind you, that if you're gonna get back at me, that Andre also was a part of this so don't forget to get back at him too." Jack says opening the door one more time and Jade throws the nearest thing, that is the bedside telephone.

"Girl, you got some real issue." Andre opens the door again and shuts it quickly.

"Want me to help you clean up, pinky?" Beck asks Jade.

"Look at yourself in the mirror before talking about me, Mr. Sparkle." Jade says turning him to the mirror on the wall, he was also with his hair full of pink and blink. "If they ruined your hair they're gonna have an earful from Carla." Beck chuckles as he remembers all of the times their hairstylist had told them to be careful with his hair because is very precious.

"You didn't answer me. Do you wanna hit the shower?"

"Yeah, sure we have to meet Sikowits at 1:00. What time is it anyways?"

"It's 9:00."

"Why?" She whines "If I wasn't so icky I'd back to bed, but as I am, I prefer the shower option."

…

Beck and Jade get out of their bedroom one hour later. Beck completely normal but Jade still has her hair full of sparkles. They're making their way to the lounge when Beck stops.

"Hi,-uhm-Cristina," He looks at her name tag and flashes a grin at the middle aged maid that melts almost immediately "we had a little accident in our room so I was wondering if you could-uhm- help us with it and, like, not tell our manager." He says hopefully "It would a huge favor." The woman stayed quiet not understanding a word he said.

"Ve a limpiar nuestra habitación y no digas ni una palabra a nuestro gerente, si lo haces eres una mujer muerta." Jade says with a perfect diction scaring the lady away to the direction of their room

"What did you say?"

"Same thing as you did, only I was more convincing." He gives her a glare. "You know I don't like to threaten people, I only do when is necessary. And I believe it was, or do you want Sikowits to know about what we did?"

"Okay you got a point. But if she does tell, we can blame it on Jack coming to wake us up."

"Oh, I don't think she'll say a word." Jade smirks "Jack on the other hand might tell him. He saw the state the room was in."

"Don't think he will. He's on our team!"

…

"Hey, what's up? We're now all waiting for Sikowits to get here. He's the band manager, and he'll do a little prep talk as usual." Tori says holding the camera to herself "As you can see we're all very bored. Here on my right, we have Andre sending a text message to someone." She turns to him and he gives a little wave. "And on his right, we have Jack play with some kind of videogame."

"This is not a videogame. This is Mario." Jack says as if Tori was stupid for not knowing.

"On my left we have Cat and Frankie playing with each other's hair." She puts the camera to them and Frankie is braiding Cat's red hair and Cat is taking a picture of it. "And then there's Robbie reading a book."He's so concentrated that doesn't even notice her calling his name. "And right in front of me there's Beck and Jade whispering to each other." Jade says something to Beck and makes him chuckle "Hehe, Jade's hair is still all sparkly." Tori mocks to the camera.

"Dead girl with a camera said what?" Jade threatens.

"Alright children gather around!" Sikowits says to them as he enters the hotel lounge, the other lounge not the one here only people under 24 are allowed. "Let's firstly go over today schedule: You have the press conference by 2:00, and then go rush to the stadium so you can do a quickly run-through before the show. By the time you're done rehearsing you'll have exactly two hours before you have to get ready for the show." He looks at them warningly "So I believe it's not much to ask for you not to disappear from our sight, not to get badly injured, not to get drunk, and not to meddle with fans." They all nod "After that you'll do the show and rock your little hearts out. And then we'll have meet and great and that's just exhausting as you know."

"Mr. Sikowits I have one question." Tori announces "It has nothing really related to the show or anything. But, why are you drinking coconut milk?"

"Coconut milk for him is like mushroom tea for us." Jade tells

"What?"

"It gives me illusions, my dear Cat."

"I'm Tori."

"Right." He curses himself for not remembering it "I promess by the end of the week I'll know what are your names."

"You said that last week." Cat buts in.

"Oh, well." He sighs "Anyway, Lane is gonna accompany you to the conference and advise you in what to say and what not to say during the interview. Now go enjoy your free time before you have to get ready." They all stand up to leave. "Beck, Jade, I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Okay, first chapter is over. Thanks for reading. If you liked or have any kind of criticism go ahead and review and tell if I should keep posting. Leave your opinion, it won't hurt, I think...**


End file.
